Phantom Rangers
The Phantom Rangers are a team created by Jason Scott to protect the Nickelodeon Time Capsule in Louisiana after the truck that taking it to Burbank crashed just outside of New Orleans. Jason later collected more treasures from his adventures around the world, marrying Margaux Denshi (who is descended from Zordon and the Denshi). They later had two Kids, Darwin and Chelsea. At some point, Margaux and Darwin were believed to have been killed, but had actually been kidnapped by the reincarnated Mirror and Teller to become the new Queen Hadrian and an evil ranger. Rangers Phantom Rangers Allied Rangers Team History Jason during Forever Red saw Tommy's plans for a group called Hexagon and they equipment he would give 3 new Rangers. He later came back to this after having Darwin Scott, with a motif fitting the name of the Victorian Scientist. However, when he was presumed dead, Chelsea became the heir to Yellow Phantom Ranger powers, feeling she was unworthy of being a red ranger. She eventually met Jackson Grove and Turin Brooks who began their training under Jason. Chelsea planed to show her worth to be a red ranger by killing Tommy Oliver so Jason could gain more access to the Hexagon plan. However, Billy got them first and found Dana Mitchell and her son, Louis, and his friends Bristol Rogers and Genova Lee. Louis would develop a crush on Chelsea as the two teams fought each other. When Billy died, Jason came to accept the Hexagon Rangers as being just as worthy as his own team to exist. With the help of previous reds and whole teams, they would face Alex Fierro and his United Alliance of Evil and his bride (Margaux) and their evil ranger (Darwin). Darwin and Margaux would eventually break free of Fierro in time for the final battle. However, Darwin was greatly weakened and died. Dana decided that she should become the leader of a new team of rangers, but she denied the chance, instead wanted to visit Japan to investigate these Power Ranger parodies. Arsenal Transformation Devices * Phantom Pistol Individual Weapons and Team Weapon Side Arms * Phantom Rapier ** Phantom Claw Zords * Full Throttle Ultrazord * Battle Zord (shared) ** Phantom Megazord *** Jet Zord *** Biplane Zord *** Phantom Chopper Zord **** Storm Chopper Zord **** Cutter Zord **** Phantom Sword **** Magic Zord * Light Rail Megazord ** Light Rail Morpher *** Titanium Bullet Zord *** Solaris Steamer Zord ** Cargo Thunder Zord ** Bullet Blaze Zord * Phantom Boy Notes * First team led by a legendary Ranger since Dino Thunder * First team to have capes since Mystic Force * First team made up of 15 year olds * First team of anti-heroes * First team with soley sky themed zords ** excluding the sixth ranger, who uses trains * First team to coexist with another in the same season since Ninja Storm ** technically GSA as the core 5 are based off Denziman, the ASD Sun Vulcan, and Danger Rangers Gorenger * Jason actually tells us the V pin alludes to the fact his father wanted to call him Victor Lee (and his mother Jason David). So if they have to say who they work for, its Victor Lee (who doesn't exist) ** Victor Lee comes from the Bioman and Zyuranger Pitch name for the red ranger ** Jason David comes from Jason David Frank, who portrays Dr. Tommy Oliver, The White Stranger, Lord Drakkon, and Tobit Cromwell See Also * Lupinrangers-Sentai Counterpart from Lupinranger vs Patranger see Comparison Page Category:Ranger Teams Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Lemurseighteen